Only Love
by JavaJunkieMM
Summary: Rogan and Java Junkie. Finished with writing the chapters, just adding them now. Tiny bit of April and Anna.
1. Maybe I Do

Lorelai sitting at Luke's Diner table. He comes over and pours her coffee without a word. Neither smile. Luke and Lorelai were married and had 2 kids (for all the Java Junkies!) but they were in a fight about what to do about Rory. 

Their children, Tyler and Carrie were sitting at the table eating. When Lorelai finished her coffee, she went to work at the Dragonfly, and took Tyler and Carrie to Ms. Patty.

While driving, she thought about the events of the day. Rory had called. She was single, and decided to take a big step in her life. She accepted a job in England for a big writing career. Secretly, Lorelai wondered if she did it for Logan. When Lorelai told Luke, he was upset, and Lorelai just said that she could take that step, it was needed. Luke disagreed, saying she was running from her problems.

Rory had currently spilt from Logan, then when he begged her to come back, she had said no. He was upset, but left her alone to sort out her feelings for him and her family and career.

At work, Lorelai got a disturbing letter from...Logan.

Dear Lorelai,

I know that me and Rory have spilt because of mistakes I've made. I didn't want that to happen. Rory thought it was best that we separated. I don't know if she really ever loved me but I loved her more then anything I'd ever loved, and if you could, please make her see I still love her. We've gone through hard and tough times, but I need her. And I'm praying she needs me. I know she's going to England. I don't want her too, but I can't stop her dreams. I just need her to know I love her.

Your daughter's true lover,

Logan...

Sookie saw Lorelai was reading something, and read it as Lorelai called Rory. Sookie knew it was a family thing and left the letter when she walked to the kitchen.

Rory: "Hello?"

Lorelai: "Okay, did you make him do this? This is, is, is...crazy!"

Rory: "Mom? What's going on?"

Lorelai: READS LETTER TO RORY

Silence

Rory: "I don't love him."

Lorelai: "Okay."

Lorelai hangs up before Rory can say anything else

--------------------------------------------------------------------

To Logan,

This is Lorelai. Dear, I'm sorry to inform you that I just talked to Rory, and she no longer loves you.

Your ex-girl's mother,

Lorelai

Luke read it when she sent it, and he shook his head. "They need to sort things out."

Lorelai: "I know. I'm glad we did, and had Carrie and Tyler."

Kiss

Logan at his apartment

Reads letter

Sits down and actually cries.

------------------------------------

Rory calls Logan

Logan: "Rory?"

Rory: "You called me Rory."

Logan: "We aren't friends anymore."

Rory: "We need to talk."

Logan: "No we don't. I get it, Ace. You don't love me, so there's nothing to it."

Rory: "Logan, wait."

Logan: "What?"

Rory: "I thought about it, and I think I do."

--------------------------------------------------------------

(How is it so far? I know, a little Rogan. Sorry.)

Lorelai to Luke: "Good morning, sunshine."

Luke: "Hey. You slept for a while."

Lorelai: "How long have you been up?"

Luke: "Since 5 this morning."

Lorelai: "What am I going to do with you?"

Luke: "No, what am I going to do with you?"

Lorelai: "Why do you say that?"

Luke: "You sleep too much."

Lorelai: "You sleep too little. And to answer your question, you will love and cherish me."

Luke: "Right. Love and cherish. Top on my list of things to do." (sarcastic)

-------------------------------------


	2. Phone Calls

Continued from Rory-Logan phone-call: 

Logan: "What?"

Rory: "I don't know, Logan. I just got this big job in England, I took it, my plane leaves in 2 days. I'm going to live there. I don't know how I feel about you. I really, really, really don't know."

Logan: "Goodbye, Ace. Maybe you were right after all. We don't belong together. Have fun with your career, and in England. Goodbye Rory."

Logan hangs up

Rory sits speechless.

------------------------------------

Luke,

It's Anna. Look, I don't know what your love life is like. I don't really know that much about you. But, I'd like to. Come to my place at 8. April's at a friend's house. Please.

Love,

Anna

Luke just got that letter. He didn't know what it meant. Anna wanted to get togther? Just then, Lorelai grabbed the letter.

Lorelai: "Luke got a letter! Ohhh! Who's it from?"

Luke: "No one! At all. Put it down."

Lorelai, even though suprised by his outburst, kept reading.

Luke looked at her while she did. Studied her face. She looked crushed.

Lorelai: "What? Your having a...affair?"

Luke: "No! I love you, Lorelai. We have Carrie and Tyler! I just got that letter."

Lorelai: "Luke, no. It's too hard like this. Maybe we should get a divorce, and you can live with your loving Anna and April."

Luke: "Lorelai!"

Lorelai: "Stop. I don't want to talk to you right now."

-------------------------------------------------

Rory called her mother.

Rory: "Mom, I got your answering machine. What's wrong?"

Lorelai calls Rory a hour later.

Rory: "Hello, Mom?"

Lorelai: "Hey kid. How are you?"

Rory: "Torn. I told Logan I might like him, and he said what, and I said I didn't know, and he said goodbye, and to have a nice career."

Lorelai: "Heavy. Luke got a letter from Anna."

Rory: "What'd it say?"

Lorelai: "I think Luke might like her. Apparently, she likes him as more then a friend."

Rory: "I'm sorry, Mom."

Lorelai: "Get over here. We both have issues, I'll get the junk food, you grab some movies."

Rory: "Be over right away."

------------------------------------

The Gilmore Girls Next Morning

Rory and Lorelai are asleep on couch. Both with tear stains on their faces. Paul Anka wakes them up.

Lorelai: "I got to get to work."

Rory: "I'm staying in Stars Hollow today."

Lorelai: "Okay. Later, hun."

Rory: "Bye."

(Lorelai at Dragonfly)

Sookie: "Phone, Lorelai."

Lorelai: "Thanks."

Takes phone

Lorelai: "Hello?"

Anna: "It's Anna Nardini."

Lorelai: "Oh. Hi, I'm Lorelai Gilmore."

Anna: "I know. Look, that letter came out wrong. Luke told me what happened, and I want to say that it meant nothing. The love life comment meant nothing. I just want to get to know my daughter's dad a little more. Not a date, really, I promise."

Lorelai: "I don't know, Anna. It's hard on our relationship. I don't want to take April away from her father, or vice versa."

Anna: "Just give Luke a chance. He took it hard. What you said hurt him."

Lorelai: "Thanks, Anna. We'll see what happens."

Anna: "Your welcome, Lorelai. Besides, who knows? Maybe me and you can turn out to be friends."

Lorelai: "Maybe. Bye."

Anna: "Goodbye."

...Click...


	3. Unwanted Guest

**Ilovekmerkk**- Sorry if I led you the wrong way. They aren't getting a divorce. Lorelai wasn't serious about it. It's in this chapter about that. Oh, and I'll use your advice about how I wrote them before. Thanks for reviewing.  
---------------- 

...Mailman gives Lorelai mail at the Dragonfly...

Lorelai Gilmore,  
You are required to attend Friday Night Dinner tomorrow. We will have a guest. Wear your best, and bring your manners. Do make sure that Rory gets her invite.  
Your mother and father,  
Emily and Richard Gilmore -  
----------------------  
...Mailman hands Rory mail...

Rory Gilmore,  
You are required to attend Friday Night Dinner tomorrow. We will have a guest. Wear your best, please. We have sent your mother a invitation at the Dragonfly Inn, and sent yours to your mother's house, since we do not know your address. And, as always, bring your manners, but we know you will.  
Your grandmother and grandfather,  
Emily and Richard Gilmore -  
---------------------------  
Lorelai called Rory when she got the mail.  
She read the letter to Rory, and Rory read hers to Lorelai.  
"Are we going?" Rory asked her mother impatiently.  
"I guess, since they say they have a guest." Lorelai answered.  
"Great. I'm going to Luke's for lunch, care to join me?" Lorelai: "Do you remember last night's phone call"  
"Right. Sorry, I forgot"  
"I've got news though about another phone call, so I'll meet you at Weston's in a hour"  
"But you and Luke are married. Shouldn't you sort it out?" Rory asked.  
"Quiet. See you in a hour." Lorelai said as she hung up. Secretly, she was wondering if Rory was right. Then she realized she wasn't wondering. She knew they should work it out.  
--------------------------  
...Lorelai and Rory at Weston's...

"So, what's your news"  
"Well kid, Anna called me."  
"What did she say?" Rory said with big eyes.  
"She said the comment meant nothing, and I should work it out with Luke, he was hurt by what I said, and that she doesn't like him like that or vice versa, basically"  
"So..."  
"What, Rory?"  
"Are you going to be okay?"  
"Yeah, I'll be fine."  
---------------------  
After dinner, Rory leaves to go back to the apartment thinking that should give Lorelai room with Luke, and Lorelai goes to the diner, knowing he wouldn't be at the house. When she comes in, he looks up.  
"Coffee?" Luke asks Lorelai, still in shock she's there.  
"No. We need to talk."  
"Okay. But, before we do, I have a question."  
"Yeah?" Lorelai said, actually afraid of what the question might be.  
"Were you serious about the divorce comment you made?"  
"No. We can't do that. Luke, I love you and that wouldn't happen."  
"Good." Luke said, and he looked really happy about it.  
"Anna called me." Lorelai said, not really knowing what the reply might be.  
"What did she say?"  
"She said you took it hard. What I said, I mean. She said that the comment meant nothing, and maybe in the end, Anna and I could be friends. So, I'm really here to say sorry."  
"I screwed stuff up in this relationship too. I should have told you about April, and maybe even not postponed our wedding, or let you walk away a while back, when you went to Christopher"  
"I screwed up stuff too. I shouldn't have even gone to Chris, and I shouldn't have walked away."  
"I love you Lorelai Gilmore."  
"Good, because if you didn't, I'd be totally embarrassed right now." Lorelai said smiling.  
Luke laughed gently, and they hugged.  
"I love you too, Luke."  
--------------------------------  
...Someone knocks on Lorelai's door. Luke's at work, it's in the afternoon. She's getting ready for Friday Night Dinner...  
Lorelai opens door.  
"Logan!?" She said, clearly surprised.  
"Hello, Mrs. Gilmore. Am I interrupting anything?"  
"No. Want to come in?"  
"Sure, thanks, Lorelai." Logan answered.  
"Wow, um...What's up?"  
"I would do it in person, but I can't after that phone call." Logan said, looking uncomfortable.  
"What?"  
"Will you give this to Rory tonight at Friday Night Dinner?"  
.../Hands her letter labeled "To Rory"\...  
"Okay, yes, I can do that."  
"Lorelai?"  
"Yeah?" She said, still looking shocked.  
"Don't read it. Please. I signed the seal, so she'll know."  
"I won't read it."  
...Both stand up...  
"I should be on my way."  
"Right, sure. I'll lead you out."  
"Thanks." He said as Lorelai walked ahead of him and opened the door.  
-------------  
...Lorelai's standing at her parent's door when Rory pulls up...  
"What are you waiting for, miss procrastinator?"  
"Logan gave me a letter to give to you. I didn't read it, and open it after dinner."  
...Hands Rory the letter...  
"Did he come by the house?"  
"Yeah. This afternoon."  
"I'll read it later. Let's go in."  
"Really? It's dangerous in there!" Lorelai says as Rory puts the letter in her purse.  
"Wimp."  
...Lorelai gasps...  
"I am not a wimp."  
"You are a Gilmore wimp"  
"I am not. See? I opened the door." Lorelai answers in a fake proud voice.  
---Maid takes their jackets-  
Emily comes out and greets them.  
"Who's the guest?" Rory asked impatiently.  
"Come on in, and find out." Richard calls out.  
Rory's face falls and her heart sinks when she sees the guest, and Lorelai gasps  
------------------------------  
"That was interesting." Lorelai says when they step outside.  
"Desert was, for sure."  
"I can't believe they invited Mitchum Huntzberger after what he said to you."  
"Me either. Your parents are crazy."  
"Hey, don't blame me! They are your grandparents."  
"Not to my choosing."  
"Mine either."  
"Well, too bad for you, because their your parents. Not mine."  
"You didn't even talk at dinner."  
"Did you expect me to?" Rory said with a straight face.  
"No."  
"Okay then, there's no problem."  
----------------  
Rory decides to stay at Luke and Lorelai's house for the weekend, missing Stars Hollow, and not wanting to deal with Doyle.  
She gets out the letter Logan wrote to her. She opens it, unsure and uneasy about what it will say.

**A/N-Yeah, so you have to wait to read his letter. The next chapter will be the last, and it will contain a epilogue to this story. Sorry, this wasn't the best chapter, and it wasn't that long. The letter will be sort of long. Review please, comments and suggestions are welcome!**


	4. The Heartfelt Letter

A/N--Ready for mushy stuff? Blah, it was hard to write. If you don't want to read it all, you can just read from the middle down. The bottom is a book Rory wrote. I'll explain there.  
**Curley-Q**-----It says it, trust me.  
**Hottie1993**-----Thanks. I'm trying to improve the way I write.  
-------------------  
Dear Rory Gilmore,  
You have owned that piece of me that is so fragile for so long. No matter what, you were there, and you had that piece that was like glass and you never stomped on it until that day. The day you thought it was best we separated. I felt horrible. Colin and Finn did what they could. But, no, you still had me even though were weren't together. Rory Gilmore, you still have that piece of me. I still love you. I still want you to love me like I love you, but you say no. I still cherish you and want you know I do. I love you, Ace, and I'm sorry that I left to England with my stupid father, and I just heard he was coming to dinner tonight, so be warned if you are reading this before. If you aren't, sorry you had to deal with him. I'm sorry you had to deal with me. I was stupid, and I didn't really worry about what would happen if we spilt. If I had known I would be like this, I wouldn't have made you deal with me. I would have left you alone. But, now, I haven't. Because I haven't, I know I love you. Never before have I ever felt this way about someone. No one before you owned me like you do. Ace, you have that piece of glass. Ace, you have my heart. Ace, know that I love you and can't lose you. Rory, please. You have to understand that I won't be like that anymore. Do you really get that? I love you and I NEED you. I couldn't be without you. I didn't eat, I didn't sleep, I couldn't walk, and when I talked it was a mumble. Because of you. Because you are what I have. You are unique and special. Never have I ever seen that before. Until the worst happened. Until we broke up. That's when it happened. That's when I knew I couldn't be without you. No one I know has loved anyone like me loving you. No one. Rory, we have a chance at something out of a romance novel. Don't let that slip away. Please. Life isn't good without you. I'm not saying this because just I need it. If you don't give me another chance, you could date someone you don't like, even marry someone you don't. If you at least try this out, we won't be so unsure. We would know if me and you is and was the right choice. We would know if you'd give me that chance. Sleeping with the bridesmaids was dumb, going to England for my father was insane, but me and you isn't. It really, really isn't. Let me show that to you. I don't know what else to do now. If you don't love me, I won't live through another day. But, giving me a chance, that would be one of the best things you've done. I promise. I'll tell you I love you more, and I won't just buy you stuff. I love you Rory Gilmore.  
The blonde dick at Yale that needs, loves and wants you,  
Logan Huntzberger. 

Rory smiled at the reference to Jess and his quote when the 3 went to dinner. She re-read it again and then gave it to her mother to read. Lorelai nodded.  
"Sounds like he loves you, kid."  
Rory went outside, and there was something that could make or break her.

Logan Huntzberger was standing there.  
------------------------------  
**The following is basically the epilogue (sequel) of after Logan was outside her door. Rory wrote the following in a book she got published because people wanted to know more about their favorite reporter.**

After that day, nothing was the same. Logan asked me to marry him when I stepped outside that door. My mom saw him and came down with Luke. They stood at the window. This is what he said.  
"Rory Gilmore, I know you read that letter. So, Ace. I only have one question left for you. Will you marry me"  
Right now it is 3 years after that.  
"I don't know, um okay, yes. Yes, Logan"  
Now, we were engaged for 7 months. To make sure it was what we really wanted. Then, we got married. In winter, too. It snowed right after we said "I do." Perfect, as mom puts it. Magic happens when it snows has become me and Logan's saying. Then, I got pregnant. Mom was there for me, as always. I had twins, Mary and David. They are best friends with Carrie and Tyler. We, Logan and I, moved to Stars Hollow, and live across the street from Lorelai and Luke. Many things have happened since that day Logan asked me to marry him. Colin and Finn never settled down, they left. Still no word from them. The day after the wedding they were gone. No traces, and no calls or e-mails. Gone.

One of the hardest days of my life was when my grandfather died. Richard Gilmore. Exactly 2 months after the wedding. He was sick. Grandma took it hard. Mom had to support her. Emily Gilmore survived 2 years after Richard's passing. She was buried next to her husband. Shockingly, it seemed harder for Mom when Emily went. They had bonded lately, and she was taken when they started to have a little closer relationship. They had laughed more, too. Mitchum also passed away. He attended Grandpa's funeral, then 5 months later, he was gone. Logan was upset, but secretly, since I'd never cared for the fellow, I was sad for my husband, but really, I wasn't that upset.

Honor and her husband Josh moved to England. Just a few months back. Logan calls his sister all the time, and so do I. She loves Josh, and seems fine.  
Anna took April from Luke, if you want to say it like that. She moved from Connecticut, and went off to Florida. April had no choice but to go. They don't talk anymore, and the first few days, Luke was upset. Lorelai got upset but was supportive and caring for her husband, and in the end, he finally saw that he had something so much better with Mom, Carrie and Tyler. He ended up fine. Anna wrote him, but he didn't read it. He just threw it away. Mom told him to read it, but he said no, and she was happy with that. He told Mom he was sorry that April took them over, and he was protective of her. He said sorry about Anna too.

Lorelai just nodded, and Luke knew he loved Lorelai, and nothing should stop that.  
So for now, us Gilmore's are full of drama. Maybe one of Mom or my children write a book on their generation when me and Mom are gone. I don't know what I'll do without her. She just tells me to be quiet, she isn't going anywhere.  
For now, none of us are going anywhere. We're happy with each other and Stars Hollow.

Let's just see what happens.  
---------------


End file.
